


Rubber Ball

by tyofbway



Series: Newsies Bonnie and Clyde crossover [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, but i love this scene, warning this is p screwed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyofbway/pseuds/tyofbway
Summary: Race and Spot get some visitors on Easter.





	Rubber Ball

_ “Two Officers Murdered by Race and Spot, A Witness tells the story.  _

_ By K. Plumber.” _

 

Race and Spot sat in their car, relaxing on an abandoned street and discussing any plans they wanted to share with each other. It was Easter Sunday, neither of them were religious but Spot didn’t hesitate buying his love a box of Easter chocolates. Race popped a piece in his mouth, smiling at Spot from the passenger side. Spot smiled back, but that soon faded into a frown as he heard a car engine. A police car was coming up the road and it stopped behind their car.

 

Lucky for them, right?

 

_ “He was a friend of mine,” The witness stated referring to Racetrack, “We were both newsies. His bunk was above mine.” _

 

“Great.” Race huffed, sinking down in his seat and eating another piece of chocolate. Another nice day was ruined. Couldn’t bulls just leave them alone for once? It’s Easter, don’t they have families to be with?

 

“Just act normal, Race.” Spot patted his shoulder reassuringly and he rolled down his window as an officer approached their car.

 

“Are you two alright?” The officer asked, not recognizing them, “Need any help with your car?”

 

_ “I was in the woods, I usually bird watch when I’m done selling my papers. I heard two gunshots and decided to check it out, you know, make sure no one was being left on the street to die.” _

 

“Yes, sir. We’re alright.” Spot smiled, “Just enjoying a nice Easter Sunday. No need to worry.” The officer turned around with a nod, telling them to have a nice day. Spot watched the bull walk away through his mirror. 

 

He put a hand on his gun as he saw the officer stop in his tracks and turn back around. As he started back toward the car, pulling out his own gun, Spot kicked the car door open, firing right at the officer’s head.

 

_ “I saw them, my old friend, Race, was standing over a cop and the Brooklyn newsies’ old leader, Spot, was in the car.” _

 

Another officer flew out of the police car, gun already drawn. Race did the same as Spot, hopping out of the car and shooting the officer in the chest. Spot got back in the car and Race walked over to collect any money the guys could have had. On his walk back to Spot, Race noticed the second officer moving slowly toward his gun, obviously in pain. 

 

Race walked up to him, “What do you think you’re doin?” His gun was cocked and in his hand. It was pitiful, really, watching the man painfully drag himself along the dirt road.

 

_ “Race has gone crazy. I know he has, after what I saw.” _

 

Race aimed his gun at the man’s head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on his shoes and the bottoms of his trousers, “Oh,” He sighed, “I have to clean these now.” He shook his head, searching the man himself for any cash. 

 

_ “He shot that cop for no reason! And he wasn’t even phased! He was upset over his clothes being dirty and he smiled. You know what I heard him say?” _

 

“Spot, did you see?” Race laughed, tucking his gun into his pocket.

 

“Did I see what?”

 

“His head.” Race stepped over the dead bodies, making his way over to the car with a smug smile, “When I shot him his head bounced. Like a rubber ball.” 

 

“You’re insane.” Spot laughed back, “Get in the car, love.”

 

_ “I can’t believe Spot laughed! He told Race he was insane but, he was obviously joking. I couldn’t believe it. It was hard to believe it was actually Race there in front of me.” _

 

So Race got back in the car and they two drove off together, going to continue enjoying the holiday like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching the 2013 bonnie n clyde movie on netflix and inspiration struck i wrote this short thing in like 30 minutes,,, i love this scene bc its so fucked up lol,,, heres some NERD INFO bonnie didn’t actually do this,, when her and clyde were in this situation one of clydes buddies was in the car helping them and their car was broken down (i think) bonnie had stayed in the car the whole time thanks for listening to me nerd out bye


End file.
